A Loud House Story: Mascarada
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Un regalo es una llave al corazón.


**DISCLAIMER** **1** : Fanfic escrito sin animos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Viacom, y licenciado por Nickelodeon.

Canciones a escuchar con el fic (no importa si una o todas):

 _Hanson - Mmmbop_

 _Scorpions -Still loving you_

 _Luca Turilli - Mystic and divine_

 _Helloween - Eagle fly free (la versión de_ Unarmed)

 _Abba - Lay all your love on me_

Todos los derechos correspondientes a sus autores y sellos.

 _Mascarada_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **13 de febrero de 2017**

 **6:30 pm**

 **Recibidor de la casa Loud**

Nada como una fría tarde de lunes para llegar de una cita doble rápida con los hermanos Santiago. Lori y Lincoln se habían tomado su tiempo para llegar a la clásica "junta pre-San Valentín" que casi todas las chicas Loud (y Lincoln) tomaban la noche previa al día rosa por excelencia.

Tratando de esconder sus pasos (ya que ambos querían evadir la reunión por planes bastante personales), Lori olvidó un pequeñísimo detalle...

-Llegan tarde -señaló Lucy justo cuando Lori, accidentalmente, tuvo una pequeña _fuga de gases_ que la pequeña gótica notó-. ¿Comieron pizza? -preguntó tras olfatear un poco el aire.

-Lucy, _literalmente_ es asqueroso que hagas eso.

-Y no, no fue pizza -secundó el peliblanco-. Fue calzone.

-Eso si suena asqueroso -respondió Lucy-.

-No calzón. _Calzone_... es como pizza, pero parece una empanada gigante -reviró la mayor-. Si fuera calzón... bueno... Bobby me dijo algo de ropa interior comestible... ¿Que? -respondió ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus hermanos- Asqueroso, pero es real.

Como sea... no diré nada si me hacen un favor.

Ambos, Lori y Lincoln, se miraron a los ojos temiendo algo extraño... típico de Lucy, quien se puso nerviosa.

-Vamos, ¡escúpelo! -animó Lori.

-Mañana _ya saben que día_ es, y necesito elegir un regalo para un intercambio.

-¿Y quien fue el afortunado? -preguntó Lori, insistentemente.

-Ta... _suspiro..._ Haiku -terminó cediendo.

-Un momento... ¿no fue la "cita" -remarcó Lincoln dibujando comillas en el aire- que me arreglaste para el último _Sadie Hawkins_? ¿Y que no es algo mayor para el tercer año?

-Si, es ella. Pero parece mayor para haber cumplido nueve el mes pasado.

-Bien, los veo arriba al rato -se despidió Lori, luego de tomar un pudín de la nevera.

-¿Podemos ir al sótano? Dudo mucho que nos escuchen.

-Es mejor el ático. Luan prepara un show para mañana en el centro comercial, y necesitará al menos dos cambios que ya está lavando.

Ya en el ático, Lincoln se acomodó en un baúl que luego hacía las veces de asiento, mientras que Lucy se acomodó en un taburete.

-Bien, ¿Por donde empezamos? -preguntó Lincoln, antes de dar un mordisco a un sandwich de crema de maní y chucrut.

-Bueno... es más o menos como yo. Pero...

-Pero...

-... _suspiro_... ella extraña Japón.

Con la boca cayendole casi al suelo, no supo como reaccionar por unos momentos.

-Espera. ¿Que? -preguntó asombrado.

-Sus padres la trajeron aquí ciando tenía cuatro, y una vez me contó que por estas fechas los cerezos empezaban a florecer.

Como si no saliera de su asombro, dejó su sandwich un momento y quiso ir por Lisa, pero su hermana le detuvo.

-¡Espera! Ésto no debe salir de aquí.

-Escucha, Lucy. No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir... ¿Cerezos en flor en pleno invierno?

-Me contó que al hecho de ver los cerezos en flor le llaman _Hanami_ , y muchas familias hacen un día de campo bajo ellos. A ella le gustaba jugar con una máscara -confesó, monótona como siempre-.

-¿Te dijo algo sobre esa máscara? -quiso saber Lincoln.

-Dijo que su favorita era una máscara de zorro.

Horas despues, al filo de la media noche, cuando ya todos debieran dormir, Lincoln se escabulló hasta la habitación de las gemelas, buscando a Lana.

-Psst... Lana -llamó en voz baja-... Laaaanaaaaaa -le sacudió un poco. Ella gruñó-. ¡Lana, despierta!

-¡Mamá, no quise comerme el pudín de Lynn! -se sobresaltó, cayendo de la cama y, dentro de lo que cabía, aplastando a su hermano- ¡No sabes que necesito dormir! -susurró tan molesta como pudo.

-Lo se, y no lo haría si no fuera importante.

-Tienes tres segundos antes de que vaya y despierte a Lynn -amenazó, mientras él tomaba aire-.

-Lucy necesita una máscara para regalar mañana y no tengo idea de que usar.

Pensativa, se decidió a levantarse de la cama.

-Bien, pero tiene que ser en la cochera. Ahí guardo la herramienta pesada.

Ya en la cochera, Lana procedió a interrogar a Lincoln sobre lo que Lucy le había pedido, y conociendo a su hermana mayor, creyó entender lo que buscaba y se puso a trabajar, usando la cara de Lincoln como molde.

Horas después, en la escuela...

-Niños, hoy el profesor McGrady no pudo venir -informó la señorita DiMartino a la clase de tercer año-. Tuvo un pequeño accidente y llevó su auto al taller. Pero...

La mayoría de la clase, expectante, esperaba la tan ansiada confirmación de una salida al patio antes del intercambio. Excepto por...

-... lamento informarles que la clase del séptimo grado va a ocupar el patio -toda la clase se quejó-. No obstante, ¡El resto del día va a ser como se planeó a partir del intercambio!

Solo un poco satisfechos, todos celebraron el anuncio de una clase libre, compensando el hecho de que no podían salir al patio.

Uno a uno, fueron entregando sus presentes conforme DiMartino llamó por orden de lista.

Cuando llegó a Lucy, entregó a Haiku un paquete mediano envuelto en un pañuelo de algodón con una pequeña nota.

 _Flashback_

 _6:13 am, cochera de los Loud_

-Y así es como se hace una máscara... ¡Gracias, Lincoln! -remató Lana antes de desmoldar- Solo falta la pintura -bostezó, cansada y ojerosa-.

-Bien... veinte dólares -sacó Lincoln un par de billetes de su cajón y se los extendió a Lana-. Y alimentaré a tus mascotas un mes.

Sin aviso, un golpe en el hombro le sacó de concentración.

-¡¿Y eso porqué?! -se quejó el peliblanco mientras se dolía del golpe.

-Te dije que esto no debía salir de nosotros... _gruñido_ -respondió algo molesta... antes de abrazarlo.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Lincoln, algo extrañado.

-Por ayudarme con el regalo de Haiku.

Ambos fueron por un pañelo morado a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn, y envolvieron con el la máscara.

 _Fin flashback_

Haiku miró fijamente la máscara... era un buen trabajo dentro de lo que cabía... y no dió respuesta.

Unas horas más tarde, en el rincón más alejado del comedor, Lucy se sentó junto a Lincoln y Clyde, y compartieron su almuerzo en calma. Los chicos hablaban de sus planes para esa tarde (Luan calculó mal y necesitaría de Lincoln como asistente para su presentación en umas horas, y Clyde comentaba dejar un presente de un "admirador secreto" para Lori).

De la nada, apareció Haiku, y pidió cortésmente si le prestaban a Lucy un momento.

-C-claro, no hay problema -respondió Clyde, algo nervioso-.

-Nos vemos, Lucy -se despidió Lincoln.

Haiku tomó asiento y abrió su caja del almuerzo. Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo, se vió sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que su "hermana" abrazaba a alguien.

-Gracias por abrirme una llaga en el corazón -Haiku estrechó su abrazo-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me recordaste hoy mi viejo hogar en Okinawa.

Tomó la notita que venía adjunta a la máscara y leyó en voz alta:

 _Ala de noche,_

 _manto de los cuervos,_

 _gran consuelo_

-Espera... puedo explicarlo

-El _haiku_ más hermoso que he recibido -afirmó Haiku mientras sacaba un pequeño envoltorio-. Pensaba dartelo en el club de poesía, pero no puedo esperar a que lo tengas.

Lucy abrió su regalo con calma y curiosidad... ¿Chocolates?

Ya en casa, Lucy (quien a media tarde tenía asesoría de historia con Lisa) se animó a interrumpir a su hermanita.

-Lis... tengo una pregunta.

-Si es sobre las causas de la Gran Depresión, creo que quedó bien explicado hace un mes -atajó la genio-.

-Es sobre otra cosa.

-No pierdas mi tiempo con...

-Me dieron chocolates... _suspiro._

Llena de curiosidad, se acercó un poco. Tomó uno y, sin probarlo, supo rápido de que se trataba.

-De casualidad, ¿quien te lo dió es japonés?

Acorralada, asintió.

-Entonces tienes que corresponderle en un mes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque -se levantó del taburete en el que se sentó- le gustas... en un modo en el que la sociología me ayuda un poco -dio un mordisco a la esfera que tomó-. Si un chico es regalado con dulces o algo, debe devolver el favor en exactamente veintiocho días con algo de igual o mayor valor. Algo que llaman el _Día Blanco_.

"Y, si no hay preguntas más relevantes, debo llamar a Lori y pedirte que salgas. Tiene asesoría de literatura española con Bobby".

Saliendo de la habitación de Lisa y Lily, se topó con Luna camino al ático.

-Luna, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Que clase de favor, hermanita? -preguntó Luna con algo de curiosidad.

-Necesito... algo de ambiente tranquilo para acomodar mis ideas. ¿Algo alemán, tal vez?

Bufando un poco, revisó en su biblioteca personal mientras entraban a la habitación que la rockera compartía con Luan. Acto seguido, Luna buscó en su biblioteca y le descargó un disco completo.

-No soy fan de los alemanes, pero versiones más suaves de sus clásicos podrían ayudarte, Lu. La sexta pista es un agasajo.

-Gracias -respondió, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana.

-No hay de qué... _but i'm still loving you._

Ligeramente animada en su muy particular modo, puso la recomendación de su hermana mayor, mientras buscaba bajo el tablón suelto con el que Lincoln se había golpeado buscando el dinero de cierta anciana un cuaderno de pasta dura negro con la leyenda _Propiedad de Lucy Loud_. Cuando la letra empezó a ser cantada, garabateó sus pensamientos más intimos, llegando al punto cumbre en el puente y el coro...

 _In the sky a mighty eagle_

 _doesn't care about what's illegal_

 _o it's wings the rainbow's light_

 _it's flying to eternity_

 _Eagle fly free_

 _Let people see_

 _Justt make it your own way_

 _Leave time behind_

 _Follow the sign_

 _Together we'll fly someday_

Repitiendo la pista varias veces, no pudo sino sentirse feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, amada por sus hermanos y por su mejor amiga.

Ni el mejor cuento de _La Princesa Pony_ que pudiera leer habría logrado tal efecto.

* * *

 **Hora de ponernos ultramelosos porque _San Valentín, love is in the air_...**

 **Originalmente manejaría una ruptura y reconciliación de Bobby y Lori con un OC, pero... a ese ya le tengo deparado algo peor en otro sitio (Y quienes me siguen, sabrán pronto porqué y donde). Pero... Haiku me pareció más de desarrollar. ¿Porqué? Un poco de nostalgia inversa, quizás. Su propio nombre remite a una forma lírica nipona que es concisa y, cuando se sabe explotar, bella y elocuente. Una simple estructura silábica 5-7-5 hace bastante para llegar.**

 **Sobre la "banda sonora"... ciertamente no fue un capricho. La letra final, de hecho, pertenece a Helloween ( _Eagle Fly Free_ , en Keeper _of the Seven Keys pt. 2)._ Me decanté sobre la versión del _Unarmed Best 25th. Anniversary_ por dos razones. El álbum en sí es muy incomprendido (Los fans de antes se sienten traicionados), y me recordó un poco lo que anhelamos.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si hay algo que objetar, dejen review.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**_


End file.
